the rader vs the valt guy
by kingofwhales
Summary: sam was valt 101 citzen then his dad of escapes and sam must finded him only to fighted a rader guy. this has overed but im aked a sequel soon withed new vagas
1. Chapter 1

the rader vs the vault guy

an: heys guy im been played alots of falldout 3 and im wanted to writing of a story of falldout 3 fors a while aslo i hope is falldot 4 soons I hopes you've enjoi. this has story based on my currenting gamed of falldout 3

sam has borned from mothers wob in valt 101 and you name is sam. "you willed do great thinged sam" said dad with a prideful sm. suddenly mom gets womb desease and has death. "oh no" said dad and it wased yer later and you has baby and then it was 9 yeared later and has you 10. "congartlutions you are ten yeared olders" said amata whoses was sams best of friends. "here you ared dear" said an old lady palmer and she gived todd a sweet roil.

"hey I loved sweet roil gived it me" said butch who was a bullys at your valt school. "no" said todd and he was punched him and also got a pipboy 300 and then it was 6 year later and then he was take a goats and beet up and butch. Thened 3 year later sam dad escape from valt so you hads to go and of looked for him. aslo he killed overseer becaused his was evil but aslo amata was mads at him. he walkeds out into th wastedland and said "its is bright and went to a nerby towned of sprigfeld anded found guns and knivefs and bombs. "now i is redy


	2. reveg

valt guy vs rader

people in megton wer shocked bcuas they hadtn seen a valt guy for a forevered . he went to go and get a stuff for survivaling. he sawed a nora borwn and she saids "helped me with a bok" and sam did becus he was big in hart and helpds retorded people with thigs and stuffs. so he went to supy duper mart and fond a medsine plus foods but than wased attacked by rader guys anded they was sottig at me and bullet flewd evrywher into wal and shelfs. everyone rader was deaded ecept a one guy and he tooked out a guns and nearly deaded me but sams got away with hised lifed.

"i will avenge on the rader" thot sams and his shotted a guns into the guy as a reveg signs. then he got to went megton and gots a tonned of supplied anded wented bak and got to supper duper mart with a cools fast traveled. But wen he gotted over to thered he realized he sawed that's no one except deads were their any more and now he hadsed to fid rader ande he scremed at ski" cuse you rader I will dead you"

an:im making chaptered shorts sinced this is a shorting story


	3. scence helped

valt guy vs rader 3

valt guy wuze gong to scence guy who made the fire ant in geytown and says"helps me im need a rader traker for reveg" so scence man gave him a pip boyed 4000 and said "this ared newes pipsboy it can trak raders and thee guys named is for dogg he wased three dog bruthered. "oh my god that has why is evil" relized sam. "yes" saids that scence man. he used his pip boyed gps to trak bad guy rader to his hme but to getted theyir hehad to pass the roch king.

"no getted away from me roches and he was putting his penises in a roach because h is roch king (an: this is not happened in gam I want to maked the roachig king mored eviler") you are a sick" guy said sam and thened he he shoot him deads. Then roches were ataked him but he aslo deads them up with bullets aslo. thn he keptit walk in dyrecton was told to him and he come up on some supur mutints beetig up some guys and they was saided to skys"please someonebody saved us" so sam did save them frum evel super muntits buy getting a roket luncher and shooting headeds left and left. justs then he wased shoot at by rader bads guys!

parting 4 soon


	4. the eviled is overed

The rader vs valt guy

an: peple sayig im not spellcheck im not my falted im nots a rich person like yo people

im getig shoots at" thoughting sam so he didid a dodge and a bakfliped and shoted manys of a bulets atting thems. "oh my gods this he is fastser than everyoned evers" saided four dogs. sam hadded agillty skils so hes was fastin. sam threw a grenad bullets at the guys over the ther and they had blew its up. then four dogg saided at him "you will death" but luck willed have its and a roof of houses they has in was expold and four dogg was open out in a wastedland withed no gun or evan bullet.

"no plese don not killed me" begged thre dogg wile i look at him. sam was mad and anger than evered beforing the thingd that was heppin. "redy you for dead rader" saids d sam with evilinger karmad. "oh my god no don't shoting mes stopit" said dogg as his wasing shoots. "ah ha" saids sam and his was so evil now so nobody saw evil in his comin but nora dided but now the time has lasted and she has deads.

So hes was evil now and was newd reaider.

An: sorryed for ended its so sooning but im boyred of storyed of this.


End file.
